Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event
by TARDIS1039
Summary: After one person refused to sign the Heroes and Allies Registration, others began to follow, a few months later, The Savage Avengers travel to Middle Earth, in search of Smaug, the last dragon of Middle Earth, but he betrays them and forms an alliance with Megatron and his Decepticons, so the Savage Avengers and Hyneman's Offenders must team-up and defeat this force of evil!
1. The Registration Begins!

**Hello everyone! The fanfic you're about to read is so intense! It features almost every fandom that I like in this Multi-Crossover Civil War! This is based from Marvel's Civil War and IDW Comics upcoming Cartoon Network ongoing series Super-Secret Crisis War! I don't own Doctor Who, Scooby Doo, Spider-Man, Iron Man, X-Men, Avengers, Regular Show, Batman, Adventure Time, Mythbusters, Narnia, Ben 10, Transformers, Amazing World of Gumball, Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Wreck-It Ralph or any other franchises in this series , ENJOY! **

"You're kidding, right?" Iron Man asked angrily.

The Government were having a meeting with The Avengers about the Heroes and Allies Registration.

"No, Iron Man. We are not kidding," replied one of the government officials.

"Sidekicks will have to register as well," said the other.

"Whoa, whoa. Bad idea. Some of us don't have sidekicks!" Iron Man bellowed.

"Yes, you do?" The other government official said in a questioning tone.

"No I don't," Iron Man said stubbornly.

"Yes, War Machine!" The first government official stated.

"He's not a sidekick! He's a hero all on his own!" Iron Man shouted, banging a fist on the table.

Captain America, Spider-Man and The Doctor were all watching from the sidelines, but they had nothing to say in retaliation.

Iron Man then gave up.

"Okay! We'll register, as long as we don't have to have sidekicks!" Iron Man said.

"Agreed!" The government officials said in unison and them and Iron Man shook hands.

"Well, that went well," Spider-Man said to The Doctor after the meeting.

"Indeed, it did, Peter," The Doctor replied.

"Are you going to register?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, it is the law," The Doctor answered.

"Let's hope no one refuses to register!" Spider-Man said.

**TWO MONTHS LATER. **

"Urgh! This is taking forever!" A raccoon named Rigby complained from the middle of the line.

"Dude, be patient!" A blue jay named Mordecai said from behind him. "We'll be out before you know it."

"Well I do know it and I'm not out!" Rigby said.

Mordecai frowned and punched Rigby. He then rubbed his arm, and glared angrily at his friend.

Someone tapped Mordecai on the shoulder. Mordecai turned. It was a boy with a bear hat and green backpack and a yellow dog was right behind him.

"Um… what are you doing to Rigby, Mordecai?" The boy asked.

"Oh, he was being annoying, Finn. As always," Mordecai replied.

"HEY!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai punched Rigby again, but it was harder. Rigby fell to the floor. A man with strawberry blonde hair with glasses and a beard turned around and noticed that Rigby was on the floor.

"Um… is he okay?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah," Mordecai replied "He's just an idiot."

"I can see that…" The man said.

"Say… Aren't you that guy from that show that blows things up?" Mordecai questioned.

"Yes, I am. Name's Adam, Adam Savage," Adam replied.

"Pleasure," Mordecai said. "I'm Mordecai and this idiot lying on the floor is Rigby."

"HEY!" Rigby barked.

"Quiet!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby.

"Where's your co-host? Um, Jamie, isn't it?" The blue jay then asked.

"Oh, he's here, but he doesn't want to bothered," Adam said and then he turned back in line.

"Man, I have no idea why that guy is…" Rigby was saying until…

"Mordecai! Rigby!" a voice called coming from the front of the line. It was The Doctor with his blue suit, converse shoes and long brown trench coat.

"Doctor!" Mordecai said "Are you registering?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed with glee. "So did Iron Man, Spider-Man and Captain America!"

"I thought Cap didn't register last time…" Rigby said.

"He didn't, but he said he didn't want the whole war thing to happen again. I was at the first Civil War. Couldn't stop it, unfortunately. It was a fixed point in time" The Doctor explained.

"See you at the academy!"

"This is going to take forever!" Rigby complained.

**And that's the chapter ended, pretty intense isn't? Doctor Who, Marvel, Regular Show, Mythbusters and briefly Adventure Time, all in one chapter! There's more where that came from! I will be updating Regular Autobots, Time Riders, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and making Regular Show/Chronicles of Narnia, Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Scooby Doo and Doctor Who/Adventure Time/Avengers crossovers **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **

**(RIP Casey Kasem, who died today, he voiced Shaggy in Scooby-Doo!) **


	2. Stark Tower

The Doctor walked into Avengers Tower, taking off his long brown coat in the process. He heard people talking, it was Iron Man and Captain America, but the voices were muffled because the door was closed. Spider-Man was waiting outside, shooting webs at the opposite wall.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked Spider-Man.

"How should I know? They locked me out!" Spider-Man replied.

"Did you sign up?" muttered Spiderman.

"Yes" The Doctor replied.

The entrance door opened, revealing Mordecai and Rigby.

"Doctor! Spidey! We signed up!" Mordecai said.

"Hey, guys, that's cool!" The Doctor said.

"We wanted to ask Iron Man something, where is he?" Mordecai asked.

"In a meeting with Cap" Spider-Man replied.

"What were you going to ask?" The Doctor wondered.

"What would happen if someone didn't register?" Rigby replied.

"Hmm… jail, I guess" The Doctor replied. "Why?"

Before either Mordecai or Rigby could answer, Iron Man and Cap finished their meeting and the door opened.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people here!" Iron Man said.

"Tony! Can we ask you something?" Mordecai asked.

"Not now, Mordecai, I'm busy! Now get back to the academy and run there, please!" Iron Man said.

"What? No fair!" Rigby complained.

Mordecai punched Rigby, he rubbed his arm and soon he and Mordecai ran out of the tower.

"Tony, I don't think running has anything to do with hero training" Captain America said.

"Come on, Cap, it was the only way to get them away faster!" Iron Man said.

Suddenly a gust of huge wind appeared from outside, there was a spaceship, not a normal spaceship.

"Oh no, not them" Iron Man said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor wondered.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy" Iron Man answered.

The spaceship broke the window. There were figures standing together, one had a mask on, one was green skinned, one had tattoos, one was a raccoon, and the other looked like a tree.

"I am Groot!" The tree bellowed.

"Sorry about that, Avengers" The masked man said.

"Earth? What are we doing here?" The raccoon asked.

"I am Groot!" The tree barked.

"Doctor" Iron Man began to say "Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Hello, I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor said.

"Pleasure, I'm Star Lord" the masked man said.

"Gamora" Gamora said.

"Drax the Destroyer" Drax said.

"Rocket Raccoon" Rocket said.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted.

Before Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, The Doctor or The Guardians of the Galaxy could do anything, someone walked in. It turned out to be Wolverine.

"Hey, bubs, emergency, someone didn't register" Wolverine growled.

**That's the end to this chapter, but there are lots more where that came from! There will be more action and adventure, especially when Smaug is involved. Anyways, I'll be updating Regular Wizards, Scooby-Doo and the Blue-Jay, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, Regular Adventure and The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen! **

**I'll be making Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Gravity Falls, Transformers/Avengers and Doctor Who/Avengers/Adventure Time starring the Eleventh Doctor! **

**Remember to vote on what dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	3. Wolverine vs Rocket Raccoon

**Welcome back! Last time The Guardians of the Galaxy made an appearance, along with Wolverine, Who's the person who didn't register? Will any join after him? Find out on Civil War, Chapter 3! ENJOY! **

"Logan, what's going on?" Iron Man asked.

"Someone didn't register, Tin Can! Weren't you listening?" Wolverine replied.

"Wow, sorry," Iron Man said sarcastically.

Wolverine looked around; he didn't notice the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"What are these jerks doing here?" Wolverine questioned.

"Oh, these 'jerks' are going to kick your butt in a minute!" Rocket said.

Wolverine's fists clenched, which as a result popped out three sharp metal claws from his knuckles.

"Watch it, fur ball; you don't know who you're messing with…" Wolverine growled.

Before Wolverine and Rocket could fight, Groot came in to break it up.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"What do you mean 'he's not worth it'?" Rocket asked.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled "Just stop!"

In a flash, Wolverine and Rocket argued to The Doctor.

"He started it!"

"Oh, you wish raccoon!"

"DON'T CALL ME A RACCOON!"

"I am Groot?"

"Stay out of this, Groot!"

The argument was stopped by Spider-Man who webbed their mouths.

"That ought to shut them up," Spider-Man said.

"Thanks, Peter. Now, JARVIS: replay security cameras to recent time!" Iron Man said.

"Yes, sir!" JARVIS said.

A blue screen showed up out of nowhere. The camera started up and showed people at the front of the line; it was two men. One with a white shirt and black beret, the other had strawberry blonde hair but the hair could hardly be seen due to a fedora. Behind them were a blue cat and an orange fish.

"You earthlings have a weird population," Drax said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iron Man said.

"Are you not seeing a cat and a fish? Or is it just me?" Star Lord pondered.

"I am Groot!" Groot bellowed.

At the moment the camera shows the two men signing a number of forms until the man with the beret swiped all the forms off the table with his hands and ran away from the camera's sight. The fish looked at him and ran also.

"Hang on… did Darwin just follow that man?" The Doctor asked.

"You know the fish?" Star Lord asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends," The Doctor answered.

"Weirdo" Rocket tried to muffle from his web splattered mouth.

"You know, Doctor. Rocket reminds me a lot of Rigby," Spider-Man whispered as he leapt over to The Doctor.

"A bit," The Doctor said, as he was looking over at Rocket.

The door burst open, revealing Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Scooby and Shaggy.

"Guys, what did I tell you about bursting into a meeting!" Iron Man said.

"Sorry, Iron Man, I was coming to tell you about Darwin," Gumball said.

"Like, we were telling you that we registered!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"Did that dog just talk? It's official, I'm going crazy!" Star Lord said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm seeing a walking, talking cat!" Drax said.

Gumball and Scooby exchanged looks.

"Anyways, Rigby and I came to see what we do next after running to the academy," Mordecai continued.

"Did you run here?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, we took a cab," Rigby replied.

"Uh… what's with the aliens?" Mordecai asked, pointing to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Good to know," Rigby said.

"Seriously, can't Groot say anything else?" The Doctor questioned.

Rocket ripped off Spider-Man's webs.

"No, no, he can't," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot declared.

"That must be annoying," Rigby said.

"It is, unless you know what he's saying," Rocket said.

"Dude, that makes no sense," Rigby said, as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't make sense. You aren't supposed to talk," Rocket said.

"You are a talking raccoon too!" Rigby yelled.

"DON'T-CALL-ME-A-RACCOON!" Rocket shouted.

Rocket pulled out a gun; Rigby was startled and hid behind Mordecai.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he jumped onto Scooby.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelled.

"Rocket! Stand down! He's not worth it!" Star-Lord said.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"Dude, we know!" Gumball butted in.

The Doctor had enough. He took out his sonic screwdriver and he let an ear piercing noise.

"Ow!" cried Rocket and Rigby.

"That's enough from all of you! We need to do something about the man in the beret and Darwin, so we'll split up, Scooby, Shaggy, Rocket, Groot ,Spider-Man, you're with me. Gumball, Mordecai, Rigby, go with Iron Man, Captain America and the rest of the Guardians," The Doctor explained.

Everyone stared at each other, and then nodded.

"Right, then. Allons-y!" The Doctor said.

Meanwhile far away, in the distant land of Middle Earth, laid Erebor, the abandoned Dwarf kingdom, where millions and billions of gold was below the kingdom, something moved, the gold shimmered down, revealing a closed eye.

It opened, revealing its black snake-like pupil.

**Man what a long chapter! Glad this chapter was over! Anyways for now on, this story is always going to be on my updating schedule because this will be a long story and I mean long! **

**Anyways, besides from Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event, I will be updating Regular Wizards, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, Scooby Doo and the Blue Jay, Regular Adventure, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and Scooby Doo and the Blue Cat! **

**I'll be making Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Gravity Falls, Transformers/Avengers and Scooby Doo/Gravity Falls! **

**Remember to vote on which Dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	4. Preparing for War

Meanwhile, far away from Stark Tower, was San Francisco. It was pouring down with rain, nobody was outside today, expect for one person….Jamie Hyneman who was the first person to rebel the Heroes and Allies Registration. He was in a disguise, wearing a black coat over his white shirt and wearing sunglasses, which was odd, considering that it was raining. Jamie looked very busy, looking around for somewhere to hide until…

"Um, excuse me, sir?" A voice said.

Jamie looked down and he got startled, it was an orange fish, looking right at him!

"Um, hello, strange creature" Jamie said.

"Hi, I'm Darwin, I rebelled Registration!" Darwin announced.

"You too?" Jamie asked.

"Yep" Darwin answered.

Jamie pulled off his sunglasses.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Hyneman. Listen, we have to fight for ourselves, unlike my co-host Adam, whose wanted to become a government agent , but unlike them, we are free to roam the city!" Jamie said.

"Cool!" Darwin said cheerfully.

Jamie looked around just in case that someone was eavesdropping.

"Let's go to a more remote place, I think someone's watching us!" Jamie said.

"Okay!" Darwin said.

Jamie and Darwin walked towards a different location, but opposite the place where they talk, was someone leaning on a building, it was Bruce Wayne. A limo showed up in front of him, Bruce got in.

"Where to, Mr Wayne?" The driver asked.

"Stark Tower" Bruce replied.

Meanwhile at Stark Tower, The Guardians of the Galaxy were prepping to leave even though The Doctor had planned for them to split up.

"Leaving so soon?" The Doctor asked.

"We have to Doctor, there's a galaxy to protect!" Star-Lord said.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Why can't you stay?" The Doctor questioned.

"We're not needed here, Earth has the Mighty Avengers to save them" Gamora said.

"Good point" The Doctor said.

The Guardians waved goodbye, expect for Rocket, and their ship went invisible and they flew out into space.

"Like, are we still going to split up?" Shaggy asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, Shaggy, we won't find them come nightfall" Iron Man answered.

"Iron Man, since we are staying…" The Doctor said.

"Right, a tour, I'll take them around, I might need them for something" Iron Man said.

Iron Man, Scooby, Shaggy, Gumball, Mordecai and Rigby walked out the room, leaving only The Doctor, Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine.

"I think I know why Tony is taking them around" Spider-Man said.

"What's that, Peter?" The Doctor asked.

"Probably making armours for them since they can't fight" Spider-Man replied.

"Interesting…" The Doctor said.

It was a quiet morning at Stark Tower, The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Iron Man and Spider-Man were in the meeting room once again.

"Tony, what's the agenda?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, Doctor, we are here to talk about the registration…" Iron Man replied.

"Wow, registration, topic of the week!" Rigby said sarcastically.

"It's serious, Rigby" Spider-Man said.

"You know Rigby has a point you know, isn't there anything else we can talk about?" Mordecai wondered.

"Well, nothing that has something to do with registration!" Iron Man answered.

"Can't we just get on with this meeting!? This is boring!" Gumball pointed out.

"Fair enough, so…" Iron Man said.

"Like, who are the ones that registered?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, you guys, Wolverine, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Optimus Prime, Finn the Human, two of the Guardians…" Iron Man was saying until…

"The Guardians of the Galaxy? I thought they weren't going to register" Mordecai interrupted.

"No not the Guardians of the Galaxy, I meant the Guardians of Childhood" Iron Man said.

Everyone had blank looks, even The Doctor.

"Like Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, etc." Iron Man said.

"Oh!" everyone said.

"Like, what would happen if the registration comes to war?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"We fight, Shaggy, we fight to convince the Rebels that they have to register" Iron Man said. "Meanwhile, if we go to war, during the battle, a little squad of agents will be infiltrating many of their bases and go on quests for the people who registered" he added.

"Who's the squad of agents?" Gumball asked.

"We are!" Iron Man announced.

"What?" everyone asked, shocked.

"Well, we are the only ones talking about the Registration, I thought, why not?" Iron Man answered.

"Doctor, will you lead this little team?" Iron Man asked.

"Really? Wow! Sure, I guess" The Doctor replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Gang headed to the door and opened it, revealing a guy with a business suit, it was Bruce Wayne!

**Man that was a long chapter! I don't think it was longer than the first one! Anyways… my schedule has been delayed because I want to get this and all the tie-ins finished! The tie-ins are being planned as we speak! (Especially "I Love Her" for some reason) Also The Doctor Who Civil War tie-in is being called "Trust Me I'm The Doctor", The Spider-Man tie-in is being called "Dimension Traveller" as a reference to Spider-Verse and finally the Scooby-Doo tie-in is being called "Like Zoinks!" **

**Remember to vote on which dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	5. It's Starting!

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Iron Man asked.

"Bad news, Tony. Jamie Hyneman is getting a team together!" Bruce answered.

"What?" Iron Man asked shockingly.

"Yeah, I saw him and some orange fish talking to each other!" Bruce said.

"Darwin?" Gumball wondered.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"It's the orange fish you're talking about," The Doctor answered.

"Oh, I see," Bruce said.

"Where was he?" Gumball asked.

"San Francisco" Bruce replied.

"We have to go there NOW!" Gumball declared.

Gumball headed to the door but Mordecai, Rigby, Shaggy and Scooby grabbed him.

"Hey, let me go!" Gumball resisted.

"It's dangerous out there, man!" Shaggy said.

"Rou rouldn't rant ro race Red Rull or RODOK or Ragneto!" Scooby added.

Gumball stopped resisting.

"Gumball, if Darwin left registration, there is a chance that he won't change sides," The Doctor said.

"But there might be a chance that he will change sides," Gumball said.

"True, true," The Doctor said.

"Guys, relax, it's only Jamie and Darwin, and how can it get worse…" Iron Man said.

**ANOTHER FEW MONTHS LATER **

It did get worse. More and more heroes started to refuse to sign the Heroes and Allies Registration, ranging from Jake the Dog, Ant-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Percy Jackson even Jack Frost!

The Rebels called themselves: _**Hyneman's Offenders! **_

While the registered heroes called themselves (with Adam Savage as their leader!): _**Savage Avengers! **_

But the team of agents in the Savage Avengers consisted of: The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Finn the Human, Optimus Prime, with Adam as their scientific advisor.

As for the Hyneman's Offenders, they have a secret base underground in Alaska, which is unknown to the Savage Avengers. They instead are based at Stark Tower; but unfortunately, setting up a base in Stark Tower means the Offenders could attack at any moment…

**HYNEMAN'S OFFENDERS BASE, ALASKA, 2014.**

"Man, it's chilly in here" Jake said, shivering.

"What are you talking about? It's fine for me!" Jack Frost said, while sitting on his staff.

"That's easy for you to say. My name is not Jack Frost!" Jake said, with anger.

Jamie was in the room, thinking and pacing.

"Hey Jamie! Can we get some heating in here? I am going to turn into a chilly dog!" Jake asked.

Jamie ignored him.

"Still can't believe that Finn turned government agent, along with the heroes that get the glory while the sidekicks (mostly) are stuck down here in the cold!" Jake said to himself.

"Jake, shut up, I'm trying to think here!" Jamie said to Jake.

Jamie then had an idea!

"Guys! I've got a plan!" Jamie announced.

**STARK TOWER, THE BIG APPLE! (NEW YORK CITY), 2014 **

"24 members!?" Iron Man asked "You're kidding, right?"

"It's what it says right here, Tony," The Doctor answered, taking off his brainy specs.

"Anyway, what's the problem with that?"

"We only have 22 members!" Iron Man revealed.

"I bet someone is registering right now!" The Doctor said, trying to cheer Iron Man up.

"Thanks for that, Doctor," Iron Man said.

"Just keep looking for the Offenders, okay?" The Doctor reminded.

So that's what Iron Man did.

Meanwhile in Middle Earth, in the abandoned Dwarf kingdom, Erebor, a huge shape emerged from the gold. It sniffed the air, and grinned greedily.

"Interesting" It said.

**So that's the end of chapter 5 of Civil War: A Multi-Crossover! It's quite a smaller chapter than the previous one, also if you guys are wondering "when's the actual war going to start?" It start soon, maybe in Ch 6, 7 or 8, another question that you might be pondering is "What tie-in is starting first?" I can confirm that the Spider-Man tie-in is due to start first, the tie-in is not only a tie-in to Civil War but it also for Spider-Verse, the multi-verse Spider-Man event, it'll feature Spider Man 2099, Spider-Man Noir, Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Spider-Man (from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series) with a special guest appearance by Earth-616 Spider-Man, Werewolf Spider-Man and a brand new Spider-Man! **

**Coming soon are: Chapter 6 to Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event and Chapter 1 to Civil War: Dimension Traveller! **

**Make sure you vote for the dragon that you think The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	6. Battle of The Park

Scooby, Shaggy, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and Gumball were sitting on the couch, slacking around and The Doctor was reading files while wearing his "Brainy Specs" when all of a sudden, an alarm beeped continually with Iron Man shouting something incoherent. However, the Gang couldn't make it out over the beeping.

"What does Iron Man want now?!" Mordecai groaned

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Let's just see what he wants."

When the gang entered the Assembly Room, Iron Man was typing like a madman. His helmet was on his desk, revealing his alter ego, Tony Stark.

"Hey, Iron Man, how long have you been in this room?" Rigby asked before Mordecai punched him right in the arm.

"Quiet," Mordecai whispered.

"Tony, what's going…?" The Doctor said before…

"Any news of Jamie?" Adam interrupted.

"Yes, that's why I called you here!" Iron Man shouted.

He snatched a remote from the table and pressed a button. This opened a black screen, which flickered to reveal Jamie.

"Hello, so-called Avenger. I hear that I've received an arrest warrant for not signing the Heroes and Allies Registration. Come and get me at The Park, if you dare!"

"The Park! Why would they want us there?" Mordecai wondered.

"No idea, but if Jamie is there with the Offenders, then we must fight back!" Adam said.

"Fighting is not the way! They are just crazed people who think registering is not a good idea! We don't need to get in their way! IT'S GENOCIDE!" The Doctor argued.

"Doctor, it's the ONLY way to make them register."

"Okay, I've got to stop you. Why don't you get a dictionary and search up genocide? When you find genocide, you'll see a little picture of me saying, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The Doctor yelled.

"OH, BURN!" Everyone but a select few shouted.

"JARVIS, prepare weapons, and armour. Don't forget to call everyone who has registered and get a Quinjet ready… we're heading to The Park" Adam said, ignoring The Doctor.

"Listen to me, Adam. Once you fight, it corrupts you; you just want to do it over and over again," The Doctor said as he exited out of the room. Everyone followed expect for Iron Man and Adam.

"He's got a point, you know," Iron Man said.

"I have no choice, Tony; Jamie will not stop if we don't do something!" Adam said.

"Then, will you have peace?" Iron Man asked.

"I will have WAR!" Adam stated, with anger in his voice.

**THE PARK, TWIN PEAKS, 2014 **

The Quinjet was descending for its landing on the grassy plain. The Gang, and other members besides Optimus Prime and Bumblebee-who were in vehicle mode outside-sat around in anticipation. The Doctor was pacing back and forth through the metal plane.

"This is a bad idea," The Doctor mutters.

Adam rose to the occasion, and pulled out a futuristic gun. Everyone flinched.

"Guys, it's okay, it's not activated!" Adam announced.

Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"What are those for?" Harry asked.

"They called Phasers; tech retrieved from the _U.S.S Enterprise. _They're going to be used by only the people without superpowers or without any special equipment," Adam replied.

"Cool!" Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Finn said in unison.

"Alright, let's fight!" Adam declared.

Everyone cheered expect The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy, who appeared to be terrified of the whole thing.

The Quinjet landed; the door revealed the Savage Avengers, while The Hyneman's Offenders stood on the battle line. They were also prepared for war.

"This isn't good. Shaggy, Scooby and I will take control of the Quinjet and give tips," The Doctor said.

"Go ahead, Doctor. I know you won't fight," Adam said.

All of the Savage Avengers and Hyneman's Offenders stood opposite each other.

"Jamie, I', giving one chance to register and surrender!" Adam called.

"You know what, Adam; I don't think that's going to happen, ever!" Jamie called back.

The teams took arms and got ready for a fight. Jamie got handed a bazooka.

"Jamie wants big boom!" He yelled.

He fired.

"CHARGE!" Adam barked.

The Savage Avengers ran towards the Offenders while dodging Jamie's shot, and all hell broke loose.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Rigby said.

"I know, come on, and let's get out of here!" Mordecai said as he blasted an enemy.

Adam was fighting Jamie. He tried to blast his former co-worker, but Jamie dodged and punched him right in the jaw. Adam kicked him off balance and blasted him, causing his glasses to shatter and moustache to be singed.

Iron Man, meanwhile, shot repulsor blasts at random targets until Ant-Man grew to normal size and punched him.

"Hank, what are you doing? You joined Jamie? Why?" Iron Man questioned.

"I joined because registering wasn't the best idea…" Ant-Man was saying until…

Iron Man had his unibeam ready and blasted Ant-Man with it. He got shot up into the air and fell onto grass, unconscious.

"Should've signed up," Iron Man said as he flew into the battle.

The Savage Avengers were getting the advantage; the Hyneman's Offenders were losing!

"We should retreat…" Darwin suggested.

"NO!" Jamie said. "I'm not leaving with Adam still standing!"

Jamie fired his bazooka again, causing the Savage Avengers to fall on the grass.

"Order the retreat!" The Doctor said on the intercom. "GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

Adam tried to get up, with Mordecai helping as best he could.

"Do what he said!" Mordecai said.

Adam resisted, but he had no choice.

"RETREAT!" Adam barked.

The Savage Avengers obeyed and got ready for the Quinjet to land, while also fighting the Offenders as best they can. The Offenders weren't giving up!

Meanwhile The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy were looking upon the battle, eyes filled with surprise.

"Like, what just happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, rhat rappened, Roctor?" Scooby asked.

"That was the start of a war.." The Doctor replied, anger in his voice.

The Civil War had begun.

**And that was the end of that chapter, and the story is just getting started! Man, this might take forever, and this story is getting a sequel! The first tie-in (Dimension Travellers) is due to start any day now! I will be updating the Civil War story and all tie-ins until it's finished! **

**Remember to vote on which dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	7. A Contingency Plan

After the Battle of The Park, the two teams continued to fight each other; one wanted freedom and the other wanted them to register. It's been months, however not years fortunately. The Savage Avengers were winning but now suddenly they are losing; they needed a plan…

Mordecai walked towards the lounge where he expected Rigby to be sitting around, eating chips, getting fatter at the minute and playing video games like he'd normally be doing, but Scooby and Shaggy were playing on the console instead.

"Like, morning, Mordo!" Shaggy said while pausing the game.

"Hey guys. Seen Rigby anywhere?" Mordecai asked.

"Ro," Scooby replied.

"But, like, we can help you…" Shaggy suggested.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"I guess you can…" Mordecai said.

Scooby and Shaggy sat up and turned off the console and followed Mordecai as he checked his room lazily.

"He's gone!" Mordecai said.

"Ron't rive rup!" Scooby said.

"Like, he wouldn't go far" Shaggy said.

"Re ron't rurvive rhat rong rithout rideo rames!" Scooby pointed out.

Mordecai laughed at that comment. It was true; Rigby couldn't survive two hours without wanting to slack off.

"Hold the phone…" Mordecai said to himself.

"JARVIS, do you know where Rigby went?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said.

"Really, where did he go?" Mordecai questioned.

"He told me to leave you a message…" JARVIS replied.

"What's the message!?" Mordecai asked.

"He said…" JARVIS said.

He then played an audio clip of Rigby.

"Mordecai, I can't do this. All this registration nonsense is annoying me and driving me insane. So, by the time you'll probably get this message, I've would've joined up with the Offenders by now. I'm sorry, Mordo. It was the only way. Please. Mordecai, join me and The Offenders. But you'll probably refuse as you got The Doctor, Shaggy, Scooby, Gumball, Finn and the others to keep you company and to be your friends. Well, I hope you like winning the war than losing your best friend! Goodbye Mordecai…" Rigby's words filled the room where it was playing; it finished with a static.

"Like, what just happened?" Shaggy wondered.

"Rigby reft!" Scooby replied.

"It was rhetorical, Scoob" Shaggy said.

All of a sudden, Finn came in.

"Hey, Iron Man called us for a meeting," Finn said.

"Rot row, Rinn!" Scooby said.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Like, Mordecai's a bit upset that Rigby left," Shaggy said.

"Oh…" Finn gasped.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go to his stupid meeting!" Mordecai barked.

In the meeting room, The Doctor, Adam, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Gumball looked at Scooby, Shaggy, Finn and a grumpy Mordecai as they entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Adam wondered.

"Like, man, it's a long story!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, rong rory," Scooby repeated.

"Anyways, where's Rigby?" The Doctor asked.

"Gone," Mordecai grunted.

"Yikes!" The Doctor said.

"Gone where?" Iron Man asked.

"Joined the Offenders…" Finn replied before Mordecai could say anything.

"He's WHAT?" Adam barked.

**THE OFFENDERS'S BASE, ALASKA, 2014 **

Rigby lay in the snow, out of breath, on the brink from death and being frozen. He was near a metal door, covered in snow and ice. He briefly saw the door open, revealing a yellow dog and an orange fish.

"It's a Savage Avenger!" The orange fish said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious…" The dog said.

"We have to bring him in; he's near death!" The fish said.

"Fine, but Jamie will kill us!" The dog said.

The dog stretched his arm out to grab Rigby, before he could do anything; he fell into darkness.

Hours later, Rigby woke with a shock; he was in a bedroom.

"_What happened? Where am I? Am I at Stark Tower?" _Rigby thought to himself.

Before any of his thoughts overwhelmed him, the door opened, revealing a guy wearing an orange t-shirt, with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' faded for some reason. He had black hair and sea-green eyes, and strangely he had a smell of the ocean to him.

"Jamie is waiting for you in the briefing room. I'm Percy, by the way," the boy said.

"Uh, okay…" Rigby said.

Percy and Rigby got to the briefing room, where a guy with a beret and moustache stood; next to him were the yellow dog and the orange fish from before.

"Welcome to The Hyneman's Offenders!" The man said.

"How did you find us?" The dog said.

"Luck?" Rigby said.

"Really?" The fish asked.

"Yes, I had no idea where or who you guys are!" Rigby shouted.

"Take him back to his room; I don't have time for him right now!" Jamie requested.

"Wait, what?" Rigby said, confused.

Next thing he knew, Rigby was thrown back into his room by Percy. He face-planted onto the floor, he got up and sat on his bed.

"Help me, Mordecai!" Rigby whispered.

**STARK TOWER, 2014 **

"We're doing what?" The Doctor asked.

The Gang had started their meeting. They talked about the war, just the usual chinwag, and then they started talking about a contingency plan just in case they were losing the war, which seemed to be happening right now.

"In the depths in Erebor, in Middle Earth, there is a dragon called Smaug, the last of his kind, he's tough, the perfect option to end this war, once and for all!" Iron Man explained.

"Also that dragon killed millions of people only to get to a whole load of gold, and you want it _here_!" The Doctor said.

"Occupational hazard!" Iron Man said.

"What! What! What!" The Doctor shouted.

"Rikes! Rop righting, rit's rannoying re!" Scooby barked. The Doctor and Iron Man were shocked!

"Sorry, Scoob," The Doctor said.

The Doctor exited out of the room.

"On that note, meeting adjourned!" Adam said.

"You're not considering this, Tony. You heard The Doctor, that dragon killed millions!" Spider-Man said.

"It doesn't matter, he will help us or he'll kill us!" Iron Man said.

"Like, Iron Man, listen to him. He has a point, man!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, re's rot a roint!" Scooby agreed.

"Guys, this talk is over. We're getting that dragon on our side whether you guys like it or not!" Iron Man shouted.

But he accidentally readied a repulsor blast and shot it near Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted.

"Rikes!" Scooby shouted.

Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the door, scared, as usual.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Iron Man apologised.

"Dude, not cool!" Spider-Man said. "This war is tearing us apart already, just think about!"

Spider-Man jumped out the window and swung off to do his own thing. Iron Man stood there, shocked at what he did.

"What have I done?" Iron Man said to himself.

**Woah, this war is tearing this team apart, what will happen next? Civil War: Dimension Travellers is starting now! It features Spider-Man going on this out-of-this-world adventure! It is also a tie-in to the recent Spidey comic series, Spider-Verse, featuring Werewolf Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Spider-Man (The Peter Parker version), Miles Morales Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man (the TV series), Spider-Man Noir, The Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius),Transformer Spider-Man , a special appearance by the mainstream Spider-Man and some brand new Spider characters! **

**Anyways I always posting Civil War until it's finished, but I'm thinking of writing some other stories so I can have a break… **

**Remember to vote for what Dragon The Doctor should ride in Time Riders**

**Also I am posting some stories on another site called Wattpad, check it out! **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	8. Where's Spider-Man?

**It's been a long hiatus but's now it's time for Civil War to return. Dimension Traveller will be updated but not yet. So I'm going to update the main story and this chapter is semi-centred on a character you weren't expecting, so enjoy! **

It was a dark night in New York City; clouds were covering the night stars. At Stark Tower, Adam was standing near the window, an empty wine glass in his hand which was swaying it about. He was silent, until Tony Stark came towards him.

"You know, that was expensive wine you were drinking there" Tony stated.

"I know that's why I drink it" Adam said.

"Doesn't matter, I've got loads…" Tony said.

"Why is Tony Stark up at this time of night?" Adam asked.

"I could ask the same about you, Adam" Tony replied.

"It's just the only time I could relax, you know" Adam said.

"I'm meeting a friend" Tony said.

"At this time?" Adam wondered.

"He likes the night" Tony stated.

There was a sudden noise, like a long fabric swaying in the wind. Adam and Tony turned to see a figure. He was wearing a cowl that had pointed tips on top, and it was covering everything except for his mouth. It was connected to a cape which ended with triangular-like points at the bottom. His suit was grey with the design of abs sculpted into the suit. He had black gauntlets with three sharp points behind it. His boots were also black. He also had equipped a golden belt that had many pockets.

Adam and Tony jumped.

"You need to stop doing that, Bruce" Tony said.

"You called, Stark" Batman stated.

"Yes, I need your assistance…" Tony said.

"With what?" Batman asked.

"One of our team has gone missing… Spider-Man" Tony said.

"I'll find him" Batman stated.

"Okay, then do your work, Mr Detective" Tony said as Batman headed towards the last place that Spider-Man was seen.

Batman entered the meeting room and surveyed his surroundings.

"_I need to set up a crime scene to determine where Spider-Man went" _Batman thought.

Batman activated his evidence scanner, and looked around the room until he came across the open window and came across a piece of fabric, he scanned the fabric.

"_Hmm… It's seems to be a piece of spandex with black stitch lines, that's definitely belongs to Spider-Man" _Batman speculated.

Batman activated his Cowl comm links to contact Alfred.

"Alfred, take a look at the data just sent to the Batcomputer" Batman requested.

"As you wish, sir" Alfred's voice said from the cowl.

There was a moment of silence, the only thing that Batman can hear is the sound of Alfred looking at the data.

"Ah, yes, the piece of fabric is made from a lycra and spandex body suit…" Alfred said.

"It's a piece from Spider-Man's costume" Batman said.

"Well, the web lines do give it away…" Alfred stated.

"It should have left traces for me to find, can you isolate the particles and see if there are similar or the same particles in the city?" Batman asked.

"As you wish, Master Bruce…" Alfred replied.

Another moment of silence, Batman passed the short time by looking at the stuff that was on the table of the meeting room.

"Ah, yes, there's a match for the suit particles in the burned down building just a mile from your location, adding it to your map, sir" Alfred explained.

"Thanks, Alfred; I'll let you know how I get on…" Batman said before turning off his communication to Alfred.

Batman exited the meeting room and headed back to the lounge area where Tony and Adam were still talking until they saw Batman.

"Well, how did it go?" Tony asked.

"I've found a location where Spider-Man might be…" Batman answered.

"Cool, I'll get the Gang" Tony said.

"No, stand down, Tony" Batman said.

"What? Why?"

"There's a possibility that this maybe a trap, I'll contact you if I need you" Batman stated as he headed towards the windows.

Batman went to the window and glided off towards the city.

"So, Tony, why did you call Batman in?" Adam asked.

"Sherlock wasn't available and most of Mystery Inc. has sided with Jamie" Tony answered.

"What was Sherlock doing?" Adam wondered.

"Something about Hounds in Baskerville" Tony replied.

**HYNEMAN'S OFFENDERS BASE, ALASKA, 2014 **

The Hyneman's Offenders were all looking at a map, a map of Stark Tower.

"So I'm thinking we locate the Arc Reactor, apprehend it so their power runs out then we infiltrate and destroy the Savage Avengers" Jamie planned.

"Eh… It's a bit risky" Jake said.

"Yeah, what if we get caught?" Darwin wondered.

"Don't worry; this plan is fool-proof!" Jamie replied.

"How do you even get schematics of Stark Tower anyway?" Velma asked.

"Rigby, do you want to answer that question?" Jamie asked Rigby.

Rigby pushed in to the front row.

"Yeah, I stole them" Rigby said, calmly.

Everyone gasped.

"What's everyone gasping about? Some of you could've done that in your sleep!" Jamie exclaimed.

"We can't actually do this! We're in hiding for a reason, barging into Stark Tower will automatically get us arrested!" Ant-Man butted in.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Pym" Jamie said.

Ant-Man gave Jamie an angry glance.

"Anyway, in order for this to work, we need to take down Optimus Prime" Jamie stated.

"Prime, why?" Han questioned.

"He'll make the Savage Avengers have the advantage against us" Jamie replied.

"Don't we have three Transformers on our side? That'll mean we'll have an advantage" Jack said.

"You guys don't understand, Prime is the leader of the Autobots, he'll be stronger than us.

Everyone was silent.

"Now, shall we begin?" Jamie asked.

**NEW YORK CITY, 2014 **

Batman finally glided towards his destination. It was a burnt out building, like a fire had been there. It was two stories and the second floor was destroyed, revealing an open cavity. Batman descended onto the second floor. Batman activated his Detective Mode and looked around.

"This is where Spider-Man was last located, but not a trace of him." Batman said while communicating to Alfred.

"Oh dear lord, where do you think he could be?" Alfred asked.

"There's no evidence of him, the particles of his suit end here" Batman answered.

"Now that's oddly strange, he seems to have disappeared of the face of the Earth!" Alfred said.

"We'll find him… I'll contact you when I have more information" Batman said.

After Batman finished contacting Alfred, the sound of certain repulsors came rushing by. It was Iron Man. He landed next to Batman.

"What are you doing here, Stark? I told you to come when I contacted you!" Batman barked.

"I need to know the status of one of my Avengers, now where is he?" Iron Man questioned.

"This was where his particles of his suit tracked me to" Batman replied.

"He can't have… can't have… disappeared" Iron Man stuttered.

"According to my data, he is" Batman said.

"But where could he have gone?" Iron Man pondered.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, I promise you that the teams will fight… Anyway the votes for which dragon The Doctor should ride in Time Riders have officially closed. I'll reveal what dragon he'll be riding in the update of Time Riders. **

**Coming soon are updates to: Regular Adventure, Scooby-Doo and the Blue Jay, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, Regular Wizards, Time Riders and Dimension Travellers! **

**Look out for some Assassin's Creed crossovers and a Scooby-Doo/Ghostbusters crossover. **

**Remember to vote on the poll on my profile. **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	9. Assault at Stark Tower

**It's about time this story should be updated. I want to finish this cause it's taking forever but I can manage, so let's do this! **

"Looks like it's all clear from here, Jamie" Susan Pevensie said, looking to Stark Tower.

"No, it isn't" Jamie said.

"What? There's no one there" Jake stated.

"Optimus Prime and that radio-communicating Camaro stands guard" Jamie said, pointing onto the road where Optimus and Bumblebee's vehicle mode where parked near the tower.

"Crud, how do we get in then?" Percy wondered.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, I need you guys to distract the big guy, don't let him anywhere near the tower, you got that?" Jamie ordered.

The three Autobots all looked at each other and nodded reluctantly.

"Once they've got Optimus handled, we get in to the tower, simple as that" Jamie explained.

"Wait, we can't just barge in, the Avengers will know!" Han said.

"That's what we're counting on" Jamie stated, adjusting his beret.

All the Offenders except for Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet headed to the tower as they prepared for the attack, before Ironhide could go towards Optimus, Ratchet stopped him.

"Ironhide, are you sure you want to do this?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah, Ratchet's right, we can't take on Optimus alone" Sideswipe added.

"We have to, otherwise Jamie will kill us" Ironhide answered.

"He won't be able to do it to us, though" Sideswipe said.

"It didn't stop him from killing the blue alien guy the other day" Ironhide stated.

Ironhide soon pulled out his blaster and shot Optimus, but he drove off and avoided the blast.

"Scrap! He knew that we were coming, how?" Ironhide exclaimed.

Optimus soon faced the other Autobots and transformed right in front of them.

"Ironhide, what in the world is all this?" Optimus questioned, calmly.

"Sorry, Prime, orders are orders" Ironhide said as he aimed his blaster at Optimus again.

Ironhide shot Optimus again but he again dodged it then Optimus pulled out his ion cannon and shot Ironhide in the shoulder, causing him to collapse. Ratchet and Sideswipe started shooting at Optimus soon afterwards.

Meanwhile in Stark Tower, all the Savage Avengers woke to see that Optimus was under attack.

"Who's got the guts to attack Optimus at this time of night?" Iron Man pondered.

Optimus ducked from fellow blaster fire and Ratchet and Sideswipe were blasting at him while Ironhide was injured at the shoulder.

"Rogue Autobots? This can't be good" The Doctor said.

"Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"Jamie and his Offenders are here" Adam stated.

There was a loud bang from down below which made everyone shake.

"I think they already got in" The Doctor commented.

"Everyone without any powers and abilities, get your Phasers and set them to stun" Adam ordered.

"Like, how do we use this thing?" Shaggy wondered, looking around his Phaser.

Shaggy soon pointed the Phaser at Gumball unknowingly and accidentally pulled the trigger causing Gumball to fall on the ground. Shaggy then turned and saw Gumball on the ground.

"Zoinks! Did I kill him?!" Shaggy panicked.

"Nah, he's just stunned, he'll wake up in few minutes" Iron Man answered.

"Bruce, how many are there?" Adam wondered.

Batman activated his Detective Mode and four figures glowed like a Christmas tree as they were ascending up the lift.

"Four targets: Luke Skywalker, Jake, Ant-Man and Jamie himself" Batman replied.

"Okay, Tony, Bruce, Cap, Harry and I can handle them. Mordecai, I want you, Shaggy, Scooby, The Doctor and Finn to track an Offender that we can interrogate" Adam ordered.

"Got it" Mordecai said.

"The rest of you, find the other Offenders and apprehend them" Adam continued.

The Savage Avengers headed off to do their jobs while Adam, Batman, Iron Man and Harry Potter stayed behind.

"Are you sure about taking on Jamie ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Not one little bit…" Adam stated.

As soon as the Offenders got out of the lift, all hell broke loose.

Optimus, meanwhile, kept averting the fire from the rogue Autobot's blasters, but when Ratchet completely missed Optimus and hit the windows where Jamie was attacking, he knew something was up.

"Come on, Optimus, leaders aren't supposed to cower" Ironhide barked.

Optimus then extended his orange blades from his arms.

"I'm sorry, old friend" Optimus quietly murmured, with sorrow.

Optimus lunged towards the rogue Autobots, stabbing them either in the shoulder or the legs so that he wouldn't kill them, when he approached Sideswipe, who immediately dropped his gun but Optimus stabbed a blade into Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Why did you attack!?" Optimus demanded.

"I was following orders, Prime, honest" Sideswipe said.

Optimus stuck the blade deeper into Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, Jamie plans to kill you in that window over there" Sideswipe admitted, looking over to said window.

Optimus looked to the window that Ironhide blew out just before and saw Jamie had a bazooka with him.

"That will never happen" Optimus said, letting go of Sideswipe and as he collapsed on the ground, grasping his shoulder.

Optimus soon got out his blaster and aimed it at Jamie.

"Optimus, don't…" Sideswipe groaned.

Too late, Optimus pulled the trigger. An explosion filled the room; the only thing Optimus could see was smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing that Jamie and Jake was blackened and in tatters.

"So much for killing me" Optimus said to himself.

Then all of a sudden, the bottom of Stark Tower began to explode and meanwhile inside the shockwaves of the explosions rumbled the entire tower.

"Oh, what now?" Iron Man grumbled.

Iron Man took flight and headed outside and immediately saw the damage at the bottom of the tower.

"Oh come on, seriously? This tower is expensive, you know!" Iron Man yelled.

"Sorry, Iron Man, Autobots caught me off-guard, didn't know the Offenders planted explosives underneath" Optimus apologized.

"Hey big guy, this can be repaired in no time, might take a few weeks, though" Iron Man said.

"Hey, Tony!" The Doctor called from Iron Man's comms.

"What is it, Doctor?" Iron Man asked.

"We found somebody, he tried to get away, but we got him" The Doctor replied.

"Who?" Iron Man wondered.

"Come by the broken window, you'll see" The Doctor answered.

Concerned by who they caught, Iron Man flew over on where Jamie laid, defeated, but he wasn't there and nor was Jake.

"So much for ending the war" Iron Man said to himself.

"Here he is, Tony" The Doctor said, making Iron Man turn and saw that Mordecai was holding a small, brown raccoon by the top of his head.

It was Rigby.

**9 chapters down, many to go. But it's only one chapter left till the Regular Show tie-in. Spider-Man is still lost in the Multi-Verse but he'll be back in the next tie-in. **

**I'll be updating the Civil War series more than the other stories as it's kind of a main priority to get it finished so Secret Wars can start! **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	10. Rigby's Interrogation

**Welcome back. Last time the Hyneman's Offenders attacked Stark Tower and they planned to kill Optimus Prime but that failed and Rigby is captured by the Savage Avengers. So let's get to this chapter! **

"Rigby" Iron Man said, with anger in his voice.

"Ugh, put me down!" Rigby whined, punching Mordecai's arm.

Mordecai clutched Rigby's hair tighter causing him to scream.

"Mordecai, let him go" Adam said.

"Fine" Mordecai groaned, dropping Rigby.

Rigby fell on all fours and started to rub his head.

"You've lost it, dude" Rigby said to Mordecai.

Mordecai simply glared at him.

"Offenders, talk, now!" Adam demanded to Rigby.

"As if I'm scared of you, Mythbuster" Rigby scoffed, folding his arms.

"It's not me you should be scared of" Adam stated, moving aside to reveal Batman.

"Oh no…" Rigby murmured.

Batman soon grabbed Rigby by the neck and slammed him against the wall; breaking a hanged picture of Tony Stark shaking hands with Bruce Wayne and making everyone jump.

"Tell me why the Offenders attacked!" Batman growled.

"Make me!" Rigby shouted.

"Talk or I'll break every bone in your body!" Batman threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Rigby surrendered, tearing up in the process.

Batman literally threw Rigby on the floor and as he crawled all the way to the living area while the Savage Avengers walked towards him.

"How did you get past my security!?" Iron Man asked, angrily.

"We had schematics of Stark Tower that I stole before I left, there were tunnels leading to the bottom floor, that's how we got in" Rigby explains.

"Why was Optimus the target here?" The Doctor wondered.

"He would have the advantage against us, despite having more Transformers on our side, Prime was the leader, stronger than all of our Autobots combined" Rigby answered.

"This all doesn't explain this: Why the Offenders? Why did you betray us for Jamie!?" Mordecai pondered, with anger in his voice.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being just the sidekick, most of us in the Offenders are sidekicks or people not getting enough glory, like a shadow" Rigby replied.

"Jamie is not my sidekick, he owns the shop that we film at and he does some of our builds" Adam said.

"Let's not forget that you call Jamie a walrus because of his moustache, you think he's a robot because he doesn't have as much enthusiasm as you and thinking he lived throughout different points in time!" Rigby ranted.

Adam did nothing but glare at him.

"Why's everyone glaring at me?" Rigby wondered.

"Because you betrayed your own friends to people you hardly know" Mordecai answered, grabbing Rigby.

"Mordecai, he's had enough" The Doctor said.

"No, he needs to get what he deserves" Mordecai stated.

"Mordecai, don't do anything silly" Adam said.

"Yeah, Mordecai, listen to your friend" Rigby taunted.

"You know what? You're not worth it" Mordecai said.

Mordecai threw Rigby towards the window but fortunately, it didn't break nor cracked.

"You did the right thing, Mordo" The Doctor said, placing his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

Rigby slowing began to stand up despite being slammed at a wall and flung towards a glass window.

"Listen up, Avengers, the Offenders have plans you can't imagine, oh and Mordecai, you better take care of The Park from now on…" Rigby warned before, surprisingly teleporting away.

"What? When did he get a teleport?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter, I need to get to The Park now" Mordecai said, heading to the lift.

"Mordecai, wait, it's what the Offenders want…" Batman said.

"I don't care! My friends are there, whatever Rigby and the Offenders are planning, they need me" Mordecai said, angrily.

Mordecai entered the lift and departed to The Park.

After Mordecai left, the rest were left concerned.

"Scoob, do you the have a feeling they choose the wrong side here?" Shaggy wondered.

"Raybe" Scooby stated.

"But there's like no way I'm rebelling, it's scary, man" Shaggy said.

"Rou raid rit, Raggy" Scooby said.

**HYNEMAN'S OFFENDERS BASE, ALASKA **

Rigby suddenly appeared in the Offenders' Assembly room where everybody besides two or three were in bandages and looked pretty messed up.

"Rigby, what took you?" Jamie wondered.

"The Avengers, they interrogated me, I…" Rigby explained.

"Did you at least do what I told you to do?" Jamie asked, interrupting what Rigby was saying.

"Yeah, I got it before they caught me" Rigby replied.

Rigby placed a small device on the table; it lit up pictures of a huge reddish gold dragon on piles of gold.

"It's just intel, nothing more" Rigby said.

"Interesting, I wonder what The Smaug Protocol is?" Jamie wondered to himself.

"I think it's a last resort in case they will lose the war" Rigby predicted.

"Even the heroes can't be that stupid unleashing a dragon, but once we're done with The Park, they might probably surrender" Jamie said.

"You know I work at The Park right?" Rigby asked.

"I'm aware" Jamie replied.

"If I do this, I'll be fired…" Rigby said.

"I don't care if you are fired or not because you don't work during a war…" Jamie said.

"Well no but…" Rigby said.

"Just go to The Park and do what needs to be done, I have some business to attend to!" Jamie barked.

Rigby sighed and teleported away.

"I kinda wish I joined with Finn and the rest of the Avengers" Jake murmured to Darwin.

"Me too" Darwin agreed.

**That's it for this chapter, now the Regular Show tie-in can start, I kind of think it should be a one-shot due to Dimension Travellers not being completed yet. **

**Anyway I'll be updating: The Civil War series and The Fandom Race. **

**Look out for Civil War: Friend or Foe, it will be released soon.**

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	11. Aftermath

**It's time for another Civil War update. It's set straight after the events of Friend or Foe? (If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do, otherwise this chapter wouldn't make sense to you) Anyway Enjoy! **

"Mordecai, what the hell were you thinking!?" Iron Man barked at Mordecai.

"What was I supposed to do!? Let all my friends die!?" Mordecai barked back at Iron Man.

While Iron Man and Mordecai argued, The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy and Spider-Man sat at the back of the Quinjet quietly as a tied up Rigby struggled with his ropes.

"This war is tearing everyone apart! Mordecai and Rigby had a strong relationship until Rigby sided with Jamie," The Doctor said.

"Like, all our friends: Fred, Daphne, Velma, Darwin, Rigby… separated by a piece of paper," Shaggy said.

"Reah…" Scooby agreed.

Then suddenly the alarm blared loudly and the interior of the Quinjet flashed to red; loud enough to make everyone jump.

"What's going on?" Spider-Man wondered.

"It's a distress signal from the Tower…" Iron Man replied.

"Another attack from the Offenders?" The Doctor wondered.

"No, it's from Harry…" Iron Man answered.

Iron Man pressed a button on one of the Quinjet's control panel, when it was pressed, a holographic screen showed Harry at Stark Tower.

"Harry, what seems to be the problem?" Iron Man asked.

"It's Dementors, Tony. They've breached the tower… Everyone's down except for me," Harry replied.

"Dementors? Who sent them?" Iron Man asked.

"Jamie, I think. Who knows what he's up to now?" Harry answered.

"But only you can see the Dementors…" The Doctor said.

"Like, if he is the only one who could see them… then why can we see them?" Shaggy whimpered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out… these Dementors aren't the ones I've faced in the past…" Harry said.

"We need to take Rigby to the Negative Zone; take care of the Dementors… They're still vulnerable to the Patronus Charm, right?" Iron Man said.

"Will do, Stark…" Harry said before Iron Man switched off the hologram.

"Don't you think we should help Harry?" The Doctor asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine; he's a wizard after all…" Iron Man replied.

**NEGATIVE ZONE PRISON GATEWAY, NEW YORK. **

Reed Richards stood by the gateway when the Quinjet landed. The cargo door opened and Iron Man emerged from the Quinjet, carrying Rigby.

"Ah, Stark, guess the summons weren't a waste of my time…" Reed said.

"What were you doing?" Iron Man asked.

"Well, the Fantastic Four were heading down to the Earth's core, so when I got the summons, I headed here and the others went further down," Reed explained.

"Well, I've got an Offender," Iron Man stated, pointing to Rigby.

"Rigby? What did he do?" Reed questioned.

"Well, first, he betrayed us for Jamie and secondly he set the Park house on fire," Iron Man explained.

"Let me guess, you summoned me here in order to open the Negative Zone using my key card because Hank is an Offender and you lost yours…" Reed stated.

"Yeah, that is surprisingly accurate…" Iron Man said.

"Come on, let's just get Rigby in his cell," Mordecai grumbled.

Reed took out a key card and placed it on a scanner. The scanner bleeped and turned green. Suddenly the gateway opened up to reveal a blue portal.

"Like, no way, I'm not going in there!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Re reither!" Scooby said.

As everyone except Reed headed into the portal, Iron Man grabbed Scooby and Shaggy by the collar with his other arm and headed into the portal.

**HYNEMAN'S OFFENDERS' BASE, ALASKA**

Jamie looked upon the footage of the Park house being engulfed in flames, grooming his singed moustache.

Before the war happened, Jamie was very clean; his white shirt had not a drop of sweat or engine grease, moustache perfectly groomed and glasses intact.

Now, Jamie's white shirt was dirty with rubble and had some rips in the sleeve and some of the buttons were missing and thanks to Optimus Prime, Jamie's moustache was shorter than it used to be and if he got blasted again his moustache would be no more.

Then all of a sudden Edmund Pevensie entered the room, decked out in Narnian armour.

"Jamie, Wasp has just reported that Rigby has been sent to the Negative Zone," Edmund said.

Jamie clicked on another folder, revealing security tapes of the Negative Zone. Jamie skimmed through them and found one of Mordecai shoving Rigby into his cell.

"Jamie? Did you hear me?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. Tell Wasp to head back to base," Jamie said, not turning to Edmund.

"She's already on her way…" Edmund said.

"Good, now leave, I have to speak with a client…" Jamie commanded.

As Edmund shut the door behind him, the room went black; the only light source was the camera footage Jamie was looking at. Jamie immediately swiped away the footage and immediately a black screen popped up.

"Is it done?" The voice croaked.

"No, we've had a few delays…" Jamie replied.

"And nothing! Don't let those silly Avengers get in your way!" The voice spat.

"Will do…" Jamie said.

**STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY. **

"Those Dementors couldn't be here for no reason. They must've wanted something…" Harry said.

"Hmm… Maybe we'll find the answer sooner or later" The Doctor said.

"How did everyone cope with the Dementors ?" Iron Man asked, looking around at Indiana Jones, Finn, North, Bunnymund, Peter Pevensie and Adam were handed chocolate by a medic.

"Uh… not good, once the Dementors came in the tower, everyone except Batman and I passed out," Harry answered.

"Zoinks! Like, glad I wasn't at the tower!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Reah, re roo!" Scooby said, shivering.

"Once I casted the Patronus Charm, they all flew off…" Harry continued.

"No doubt they were under Jamie's orders" Adam said, wolfing down his chocolate.

"Anyway, I need to chat with the team. Meet in 10 minutes," Iron Man said before heading off to his office.

The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy and Spider-Man exchanged looks.

**TONY STARK'S OFFICE, 10 MINUTES LATER… **

The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Spider-Man, Finn, Adam and Mordecai, who had his arms crossed and looked very grumpy, entered the office. Optimus opened the window so that he could see as well. Iron Man was sitting at his desk; his helmet was placed near his computer.

"Hey, where's Gumball?" Iron Man asked.

"No one has seen him since Shaggy stunned him during the attack" Finn answered.

"Doesn't matter, don't need another Mr Moody in here…" Iron Man said, glancing at Mordecai.

"Why did you call us to this meeting, Tony?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Well, as you noticed, the Offenders have attacked us twice in a row, using the Dementors for one of them. Not to mention that The Park exploded by Rigby…" Iron Man explained.

"Well, we are in a war, you know…" The Doctor stated.

"I have noticed that, Doctor…" Iron Man said, giving a stern face. "As I was saying, this war has been going on for too long…"

"Like, it doesn't really feel like a war," Shaggy said.

"Really? Cause the attacks are obvious signs!" Mordecai barked.

"Dude, chill," Finn said.

Mordecai frowned and turned away from the team.

"Anyway… I think it's time that we activate The Smaug Protocol…" Iron Man finished.

Everyone looked at Iron Man with shock.

"What?" The Doctor spluttered.

"Like, I didn't agree to this, Tony!" Shaggy said.

"Smaug? Didn't we talk about him months ago?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Look guys, I know you might not think it's a good idea…" Iron Man said.

"Good idea? Are you insane?" The Doctor said, wide eyed.

"But it could be the key to ending the war…" Iron Man said.

"No, it's the key to ends of millions of lives, are you forgetting what he did to Lake-Town eons ago!?" The Doctor barked.

"Yeah, but when he recruit the dragon, well in his timeline, he wouldn't have done it yet!" Iron Man suddenly stood up and banged his hand on the desk.

"Oh, so what, if we recruit him for good, he won't destroy Lake-Town!? Let's not forget that the burning of Lake-Town and Smaug's death are fixed points in time, which means he'll go bad again or stays bad!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor stormed out of the office, along with everyone else except for Adam.

"I'm in" Adam stated, hands in his pockets.

"What?" Iron Man wondered.

"Jamie needs to be stopped; this war needs to be stopped! Like you said, Smaug could be the key to stopping the war. So I want you to start The Smaug Protocol" Adam explained.

"But the others…" Iron Man tried to say.

"I know, they don't really agree with you, but as leader of the Savage Avengers, I request that you start The Smaug Protocol" Adam interrupted.

"But I can't! If the others didn't like the idea, then what's the point!?" Iron Man shouted.

"Fine, then if you won't do it…" Adam said, before clearing his voice.

"Adam, don't!" Iron Man pleaded.

"JARVIS, activate The Smaug Protocol!" Adam ordered.

All Iron Man could do was to slam his head on his desk as the room blared into red.

**So Adam ordered The Smaug Protocol… oohh… what will this mean for our heroes? Who was the client that Jamie was talking to? Where is Gumball? Well, you'll find out in The Amazing World of Gumball tie-in, which is due to start right now. The tie-in will be called Civil War: Blood Brothers, find it in the Amazing World of Gumball section soon. **

**Anyway, I'll be updating: Civil War, Dimension Traveller, The Fandom Race and Regular Time Lords 2! **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


End file.
